Every Mermaid for themselves
by LilRedWritingHood
Summary: The girls face their biggest challenge yet when they crash the cruise ship they were on when moonstruck. Now being stranded on an island somewhere in the Caribbeans the fight for survival becomes most gruesome. Who will survive and come out alive? R&R AU! Rated T for violence and killing


Rikki stood at the rail of the ship staring off at the endless ocean as the wind swept through her locks of long curled hair. The milky white moon shone brightly down on her freckled face or as her mother used to call them angel kisses. She looked down at the scarlet colored gown that flowed freely around her. Formal attire wasn't really her thing, but it was expected on a cruise ship. "Hey Rikki, are you coming inside they're having dinner soon" Zane said coming up behind her. "Oh Zane! Sorry lost in thought" She apologized. "That's okay, I'll give you a minute just don't be late" He smiled kissing her graceful lips before leaving. Rikki closed her eyes as she remembered how she came to be on this cruise.

_"Guess who?" A familiar voice said putting his hands over her eyes. "You're late" She replied but couldn't help but smile. "That is because" He began. Rikki crossed her arms and faced him bracing herself for another one of his excuses. "I have these" He grinned boyishly holding up four tickets. "And what is that?" Rikki asked amusedly. "Four tickets for a luxury cruise" Zane smiled. "What's the catch?" She said knowing there would be one. "You have to come with me to my dad's business dinner there and be well..." "A trophy girlfriend!?" Rikki finished for him in disgust. "Please, it's just for one night and then you have the rest of the week to relax and have fun" Zane begged. "Fine, but why four tickets- Oh my gosh Emma and Cleo! Thank you thank you thank you!" She exclaimed flinging her arms around him pulling him into a passionate kiss._

"Rikki!" She heard her two friends shout snapping her out of her reverie. "Cleo, Emma! You're here!" Rikki exclaimed happily giving them a one armed hug. "Wouldn't miss it for the world" Cleo smiled. "And besides a cruise" She said dreamily. "Yes, but we need to be extra safe about our "little secret" Emma reminded. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine" Cleo said nonchalantly. She was always the one to look through rose colored glasses. "I don't know about that" Rikki said. "What do you mean?" Emma asked. "I feel a storm coming on" Rikki said staring far off into the sky. "Rikki, you didn't!" Emma exclaimed. "What?" Cleo asked. Emma pointed upwards. Cleo looked up and then Emma realized her mistake. Moonstruck mermaids on the loose.

* * *

"Rikki!" A voice called out to her. "Rikki!" Her eyes opened. It took her a moment for her eyes to stop blurring, but Rikki could hear the crashing of waves. As her vision adjusted she found herself looking up at her two worried friends expressions. "What happened?" She said sitting up. She felt so weak and beyond starving. "We don't know, Emma woke up and found me then we found you lying unconscious on the beach" Cleo explained. "I think you have a concussion" Emma said. "It appears that somehow, we're stranded on an island" She said. "I still think it was us being moonstruck, you know how we are when under the influence of the moon, who knows what we might of done last night" Emma replied. "You think we crashed the ship?" Rikki asked confusion in her tone. We've been moonstruck many times and have a lot of bad things but certainly not this bad" Cleo answered.

"I say we figure this out later, right now you need rest and we need to find out if there's anyone else on the island" Emma planned. "Do we have a plan?" "I'm in" Cleo smiled. "I guess it's worth a shot" Rikki consented still rubbing her sore head. "Let's make a pact that we'll all stick together no matter what!" Cleo suggested. "Nah, pacts give you high hopes and pressure you too much" Rikki disagreed. "Besides, we don't need a pact to prove we will work together" Emma told. "Still I think we should" Cleo replied. "Fine" Rikki crossed her arms. "Good, we're in this together" Cleo smiled. Rikki only rolled her eyes. But the pact was already made, the pact that would soon be broken.

**Note: This is my first fic (on this acc) so please review for me and be honest I can take criticism. THIS IS A TRAGEDY and only one character survives however, I've yet to decide who. So I'm letting you all pick, please vote in the reviews for who you want to live and the more votes the more likely that character will survive and I'll slowly kill the others off, whoever has the most votes will be the one who survives. You can choose between Cleo, Rikki, Emma, or a later character that is TBA. So review and keep your favorite character alive!**


End file.
